


Scars of Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A princess and a lady, both the best of friends because they share much in common. They are both witty, cunning and can manipulate situations to their benefit. Both have been pursued by powerful men, young and old, powerful and weak. Both crave adventure and are most times rebellious to tradition and what is expected of them, both enjoy taking risks successfully.Though, they are lonely and have been deprived of love and affection, whether that comes from family or lovers. They both crave for things they cannot have, a bastard half-brother and a married king. Though little do they know, their affection is not one sided.





	Scars of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a story around these two female characters because they have a lot in common and I feel they would have created a good friendship if they had encountered one another in season 2. Plus I always liked the pairing Francis and Amelie, and I liked Bash and Claude and their relationship, even though it was incest.

 Cast:

Toby Regbo as Francis de Valois

||

Siobhan Williams as Lady Amelie Narcisse

||

Rose Willians as Princess Claude de Valois 

|| 

Torrence Coombs as Sebastian de Poitiers

||

Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici 

||

Adelaide Kane as Mary Queen of Scots

||

Caitlin Stasey as Kenna Livingston

||

Celina Sinden as Greer Beaton

|| 

Anna Popplewell as Lola Fleming 


End file.
